Gadreel - The End (Again)
Gadreel is the angel that was tasked to guard the Garden of Eden by God. Due to the machinations of both Samael and Lucifer, they slipped passed him to the Garden where they corrupted Eve and allowed mankind to be corrupted with evil. He became the first angel to be locked in Heaven's prison and wasn't freed until Metatron caused the Fall and exiled the angels from Heaven. He went into a humble service as a security guard to try and face the demons of his past until he was discovered by Samael in Sam Winchester's body. The trail also brought Dean and Castiel to him and later The Powers. He was given a 'second chance' at the recommendation of the saint Daniel Leonard for what he saw was a true attempt at redemption of his own free will. When Michael was freed Gadreel was officially pardoned and fully re-instated as a member of the Heavenly Host. He was given the duty of being the personal guard to Daniel Leonard. Background Gadreel's actions in failing at Eden's gates ultimately led to Lucifer's Rebellion, the corruption of man, God's Absence and later the Apocalypse. Most of Heaven blame him for starting it all. Gadreel spent most of Humanity's existence locked away in Heaven's prison as he was subjected to solitude and torture from his jailers. He did receive a moment of bliss when he heard that Samael had been locked in the prison as well as punished by castration by Michael and Gabriel. Gadreel soon became one of 13 inmates that were kept in those cells. He was finally freed due to the Fall caused by Metatron. Season 9 Gadreel found himself in the vessel of a common man that worked as a simple security guard. Gadreel soon found himself employment at a hospital and resumed his original duty of being a guard of humans. Everything was content until children started falling prey due to a Cucuy. That creature brought the Winchesters to investigate and with them also brought Samael who had been inside Sam Winchester as he tried to both heal the human and heal himself of his injuries sustained in the Fall and rebuild his wings. Gadreel slew the beast but also exposed himself to Samael who later met with Gadreel privately. Gadreel was not happy to see the archangel again and vented his frustration and rage at how he caused him to fail in his duty to God. The two of them were later approached by Metatron and he proposed an alliance between the three of them which Gadreel refused. Dean Winchester soon arrived and gave him the opening to slip away. Before he could move on both Dean and Castiel caught up with him and trapped him. Castiel fell into a rage when he discovered who he was and Gadreel retaliated with his knowledge of Castiel's own actions against Heaven. Dean broke up their fighting to find out that it was Samael that was possessing his brother. Gadreel bartered his freedom from them in exchange for an enochian binding seal to keep even one of Samael's power at bay. Gadreel was ready to move on but was soon captured by Abel and brought to the Paradise Pavilion before the rest of the Powers. Gadreel willingly told them of events surrounding Samael in Sam Winchester and Metatron coming to them and was resigned to them surely killing him afterwards. However, Daniel Leonard recognized that Gadreel wasn't like the other renegades and genuinely wanted to find some sort of redemption now that he was free from Heaven's prison. Daniel vouched for Gadreel to have an opportunity to do so and Joseph heeded his request. Gadreel was kept under Joseph's close eye as he steadily became involved in their mission to help free Michael from the Cage as a testament to his loyalty. When strange demonic disturbances were found in Georgia and Daniel went to investigate, Gadreel went along to give aid. Gadreel fought alongside the human members of the Battalion as well as Nazareth of the Powers against Abaddon's forces as well as new demons she had created from Heaven bound souls that were being guided by the renegade angel Simon. In the ensuing chaos of the fighting he had told Daniel to run to safety as he fought off the new demons. Simon had managed to slay Nazareth but Gadreel quickly came forth to try and avenge the fallen Power. Simon tried to make an offer for his fellow renegade to join with them against the Powers and humans instead. Gadreel refused the offer though as he felt he owed a debt to humanity for his failure at the Garden as well as a personal one to Daniel Leonard for helping to grant him a second chance to redeem himself. He then fought and managed to kill Simon and the new breed of demons with the aid of Logan Donovan and Riley Ackerman of the Battalion. However, the victory was double edged as Daniel Leonard had been captured by the Winchesters, yet they had managed to take Castiel captive themselves. Gadreel sent a message of what had happened which Joseph personally responded to. Joseph immediately attacked Gadreel as soon as he arrived to vent his anger of Daniel being taken and Nazareth getting killed. Gadreel didn't try to defend himself as he was disappointed in losing the young human himself. Before it could continue, both Logan and Riley moved to defend Gadreel and told the Power that Daniel's abduction was not Gadreel's fault and that he had fought and avenged Nazareth. Joseph remarked that Gadreel seemed to be getting devotion among the humans working with them. He and those humans went out to try to find the Winchesters and stumbled upon Sam Winchester. They cornered him and arranged for a trade where they would exchange Castiel for Daniel. When Gadreel arrived he was upset to see that Daniel had been beaten. He quickly healed Daniel of his wounds and left with the others when the trade was finished. With the Feast of Saint Michael close at hand and with most of the preparations close to being done both Daniel and Kevin decided to have a bit of down time and Gadreel went with them to guard them. They were in a park listening to a DJ playing music to the public while Gadreel stayed a short distance away to watch over them. Gadreel scanned the crowd and noticed a demon close by. He followed after it with the intention of killing it but the demon tricked and trapped him in a ring of holy fire to get him out of the way. He knew that both his charges were in trouble and was desperate to escape his confinement. An innocent human had came upon him and he convinced him to help him escape the holy fire. After he was freed he ran to try and find the two young holy humans. He found them just after Kevin had succeeded in saving Daniel by using the Battalion's exorcism to banish their demon attacker back to the deepest depths of Hell. He then immediately took them back to the safety of the Paradise Pavilion. His recent close call was talked over with Joseph and Ezekiel and the latter considered that perhaps that Gadreel shouldn't go with them to the 'site'. However Joseph argued that Michael's freedom was too important to be short of any guards. Unbeknownst, the close call at the park had the unintended consequence of having Castiel sense Gadreel's lingering presence when he and the Winchesters were drawn to investigate a sighting of Kevin and the attack. With that Dean was able to use his vessel's identity as a tool to locate the Paradise Pavilion. Gadreel traveled with the Powers' party from the Pavilion to Stull Cemetery to watch the ritual to free Michael. He was both excited and nervous as he knew that his final judgement would be following this but he nevertheless nodded his encouragement to Daniel as he went to perform the ritual. Though nervous he was still in awe when Michael had emerged free from the Cage. Season 10 With Michael back, Gadreel's status was re-evaluated. Michael ruled in favor of Gadreel being cleared of his renegade status and re-instated as a member of the Heavenly Host due to the recommendation from Joseph to offer him another chance based on his actions after his release. With Daniel collapsed from the strain of the ritual but stable, Gadreel volunteered to watch over him day and night until he finally awoke. When Daniel finally did, Gadreel was there to answer some quick questions before he quickly insisted on him getting some more rest. Michael summoned for Daniel and Gadreel went to collect him. When he brought him to the study where Michael was, one of the guards insulted Gadreel on his 'renegade' status but Daniel came to his defense and stated that he was 'one of them' now. With Joseph and the rest of the Powers assuming more authoritarian roles, Michael saw that the Saint would need a new guard and decided to appoint Gadreel that position. Gadreel was surprised that he was given that honor, as were a good many of the other angels, including Castiel. When Thanksgiving came around Daniel decided to head back home to Aurora, Illinois and Gadreel went with him. Gadreel was brought to the house that Daniel and his brother David grew up in and thought it was a nice and simple home for the Saint to have raised in. He became introduced to Daniel's surrogate uncle Craig Rolden. The man was told that Gadreel didn't have his wings restored by Michael yet and he asked him why he hadn't earned his wings back, though Gadreel was lost on the fact that he was using a pop reference and took the question literally. He also guarded Daniel as he went to the local cemetery when he went to visit the graves of his mother and father and then watched over him when Daniel visited a local courthouse and stared at it in silence while Gadreel wondered why though didn't ask as he saw that it seemed like a private and emotional time for the young man. When Craig was hosting a Thanksgiving dinner at his home, he invited the angel to sit with the humans though Gadreel politely refused and stated that he would simply be nearby to protect Daniel. Gadreel stayed outside, with Craig's dog, as he watched the humans eat together and make toasts about what they were thankful for. Gadreel confided in the dog that he himself was thankful for being out of Heaven's prison and being among humans again. After the dinner was done, Gadreel heard some yelling and he found that it was coming from Daniel. He was yelling at Craig as he had learned that the man that killed his father, Charlie Olson, had somehow escaped prison over a year ago and his surrogate uncle had been hiding that from him. The following day, Daniel moved to walk his frustration and grief off as he ventured into town and Gadreel shadowed him. They ended up in an alley where Daniel seemed to go into another emotional silence but soon Gadreel began to feel a powerful and familiar presence nearby. He tried to get to Daniel to leave and get to safety but they were then stumbled onto by Eligor. He recognized the angel immediately and saw that he had his wings back and was at full strength. Surprisingly, Eligor just smirked at them and ran off. Gadreel was shocked that the Grigori would just run away but was further shocked when Daniel moved to run after him. Gadreel ran off to try and catch him and they followed Eligor into the nearby high school. Gadreel managed to catch Daniel and told him that they had to stop but Daniel wouldn't listen and wanted to catch Eligor. When Gadreel asked him why, he learned that the human that Eligor was inhabiting was the thief who killed Daniel's father. They found Eligor waiting for them at the school's auditorium where he quickly trapped them inside. The walls had been tagged with enochian seals that kept Daniel's prayers from penetrating through in order to keep him from calling the Powers or Michael for help. Eligor taunted Daniel and he lost control and tried to attack both the angel and the criminal he was using but Eligor stabbed the young man with his sword through his arm. Gadreel moved to fight against Eligor and told Daniel to run. He tried to beat Eligor the Grigori was too skilled and strong for him to beat and Gadreel ended up getting struck down and killed by his sword. After Daniel managed to banish Eligor away, he tearfully called for Craig's help him to get Gadreel's body out of there. Craig later told Abel that it seemed that Gadreel had 'earned back his wings' though the angel was lost on the reference. Facts and Trivia Gadreel's name means roughly Wall of God which emphasizes his position to guard the gates of Eden. He is listed as being one of the fallen 'Grigori' and was responsible for teaching man warfare. Category:Fanon Characters Category:The End (Again) series Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Angels Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Medium-tier Angels